Angels in Hell
by Pandora4977
Summary: Avery and her brother Luka move to Santa Carla after dodging Foster care. There they become a part of one of the surf punk gangs however a more familiar gang catches Avery's eye and of course Marko doesn't mind the attention.
1. Eyes On Fire

Avery sat alongside her brother on the carousel the white, gold and pink horse se she sat on swiveled up and down as faces in the crowd went by rather quickly. Her brother Luka smiled down at her for a second before looking song the rest of his friends.

Avery and Luka had moved to Santa Karla during the winter months it was summer now and the night was hot and the wind was short. Luka found "friends" quickly around the boardwalk. It was a gang of five including Luka and their entourage girlfriend that changed every other week. Avery was younger than them all she was fifteen soon to be sixteen whereas youngest (Luka) was nineteen the rest of the guys were older a lot louder and ridiculously violent. Avery didn't understand why her brother decided to be a part of this group. Maybe he felt safe with them, they lived in a small house with them rent free and they were poor, dirt poor. She knew he stole with this gang its how they survived. She didn't ask him about any of that but she knew how things worked here. She and Luka's parents died nine months ago and in a car wreck. Luka was determined to stay a together the foster care system wasn't going to allow that so here they were two lost kids in Santa Carla.

"Having fun?" Luka asked

Avery shook her head and smiled "sure."

"I know you don't like Mike." He gestured to the ridiculous meat head on the seat part of the ride with that leggy blonde whose name was escaping Avery's mind.

"Am I that transparent Luka? I don't like any of your friends."

"You mean our roommates"?

Avery shot him a look.

"Avy we almost have enough saved to get an apartment of-"

There was a yell and across the ride and all the friends went to Mike and then leggy blonde. Avery jumped off her horse and went behind Luka she saw four boys in a little rumble with Mike and the rest of the crew...four extremely handsome boys. She saw Luka go at the guy with the curls; she ran forward grabbing at him, "Luka stop! Stop!"

A police officer came and had the guy that had Mike by the throat.

All was quiet for a second before the officer spoke, "I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk."

The blonde chuckled, "Okay boys lets go."

With that the guys let go and slowly began to walk away. The guy with curls looked back and smirked at her. She blushed and looked down. "You too, off the boardwalk."

The guys got up and began to walk away.

Avery walked with them through the crowd looking to see if the guys had left, she was sure she had seen them before.

"Did you see how I had that guy Avy!" one of the guys slung his arm over Avery.

"I saw Shane." She said as she picked his hand from her shoulder.

"Make you hot?"

Luka looked down at him intimidatingly "Hey!"

Avery threw her head back, "Oh yes, yes Shane, and nothing gets me hotter than some unnecessary brawl!" She smiled.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm little girl." He walked ahead passed the leggy blonde walking with Mike.

Avery shook her head as she watched him jump around, truth was she didn't mind Shane as much as she made out he was incredibly handsome to her, and she liked that he was the only guy that wasn't always so ridiculous, excluding some moments of course.

Avery rolled her eyes as they walked up the steps to their house, she pushed passed the guys to get to the room she and Luka shared. She closed the door as she heard the girls giggle and beer cans fizzle open. She turned on the small TV to see the news, more missing tourist and a few robberies, good old murder capital of the world.

_**Hope you enjoyed reviews, ideas, and criticisms welcome. **_


	2. Phantom

Avery sat in the room, it was small, the walls were bare and an ugly white from the cast of the harsh fluorescent light bulbs, there was a small TV and a dresser which she had to share with like as well as a mirror over it, and two mattresses stacked on the floor that served as she and Luka's bed. Her skateboard was tucked away beside the closet. The room was the cleanest part of the house, she was sure she had a mild form of Obsessive compulsive disorder. She changed into her night clothes which consisted of an oversized black t-shirt and the absence of her jeans. She looked through the few DVD's she had ones that she herself had swiped from Max's Video. She was much smarter about that kind of stuff though, she wanted to slap Greg that time he ran off yelling after taking those comic books from those kids shop.

She heard the door open behind her as she looked through the DVDs, "What do you think we should watch tonight Luka, Lords of Dogtown or Phantom of the Opera?"

"You like Phantom?"

Avery looked behind her and shot up quickly. "Shane? What do you want?" She felt nervous instantly there was something about him that always did that. All the other guy's presence automatically irritated her. But she liked Shane, he had this allure to him, he didn't talk much and when he did talk his voice was like velvet. Okay okay maybe she had a little crush on him, but jeeze he was the only eye candy within her reach, and he to top it all off he had that hot forbidden fruit thing going for him. She had had a handful of conversations with him in the few months they all lived together and he was nice most the time, she hardly saw him angry. Greg thought he was the leader of this little gang but it was really Shane, he was the Alpha of the pack.

"Hey, I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Didn't you bring a girl home?"

He shook his head and shut the door behind him taking a seat on the mattress. "I would go with phantom, just because I see you skateboard enough, and I think that movie only works for you because you think everyone in it is so attractive."

Avery smiled. "You think I'm that shallow Shane?"

He smiled. "No, I think your just selective. I understand that, I am too"

She noticed him look over her legs; she tugged on the shirt and took a seat a few inches from him on the bed. "Well your one to talk, you have some girl in that dark room of yours almost every night." She felt a little venom in her voice, was that jealousy? Did he catch that?

"Well you have to admit when I get one of those girls they are rather lovely, right?"

She rolled her eyes and inched away from him more so exposing her annoyance. "Sure if you're into Alpo girls." She smiled as she rested her head in her hand looking up at him.

He laughed. "You've grown up so much. I feel like you were so little when you and your brother first got here."

"It's only been nine months, and I'll be sixteen in two weeks keep that in mind,"

"I know how I could forget."

Because I never told you? She thought.

"I was thinking of getting my own place by then, you think you'll want to come? I mean this place is a basic, a sixteen year old girl should have extravagance don't you think?"

Avery looked at him, "What hell are you talking about Shane? Why would you leave, aren't you like the peanut butter and jelly that keeps this whole thing functioning?"

"Peanut butter and Jelly?"

Avery cut him off, "I mean your whole swooing thing is really great and all but it doesn't work for me." She said lying through her teeth. "Don't feed me lies about moving and stuff, I would never leave my brother anyway."

"Who said you would have to?"

She stared straight at him, she hadn't realized he had inched closer there was no more room between them and her leg pressed up aginst his leather pant. He smiled at her, it was just a smile but it made her nervous.

Luka opened the door holding two cans of soda and puffcorn potato chips. He looked to Shane then back to Avery, "Hey." He said simply moving past him.

Shane got up and patted Avery on the head. "Guess I'll let you two get back to your ritual movie night thing. Night Avery,"

"You can stay and watch it Shane, if you want?" Avery said before she even thought about it, she looked to Luka ready for a death glare, which was right there, boy did he never miss a beat.

Shane saw that look too. "No that's okay, see you guys tomorrow night. Think about what we talked about, the both of you."

The door closed behind him.

Luka looked down at Avery throwing the back of chips in her face. "Here"

"Luka!" She yelled giving his leg a kick before he sat down.

"Ya know, it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't half damn naked, do you have to sleep like that,"

"You sleep without a shirt, why can't I sleep without pants dammit!" She stared him down. "What did he talk to you about?"

"He's buying a house, he invited us to stay in it, somewhere where that hotel fell in during that quake in 78.

"…like just us?" She asked.

"I don't think we should, we're really close to having enough to rent our own place Avery."

Avery rolled her eyes. "Yeah a small beat up ugly apartment, Luka I want to live somewhere nice for a while, this shack just depresses me, and you and I both know Shane has money, remember his old house in Luna Bay? He only hangs out with these guys to be captain of the Pirates, it thrills him or something. Please Luka? Will you at least consider it? It can be like my birthday present." She smiled, hopeful.

Luka looked down at her still annoyed with that flirting. "I don't know I may think about it, I don't like the idea of living with Shane, and what if you end up around him alone."

"Are you serious Luka? You've left me alone with Greg before! I should crucify you for that, she isn't all that bad."

Luka gave her a look that advised her to shut up.

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "At least think of it."

**I know what your thinking, dont worry the original Lost Boys will be in the next chapter i was just trying to establish character developement in this chapter as well as the relationship. Thank you AutumnKrystal for correcting me i changed the Mike name to Greg in the document, i think its not changing on the published part yet. So what do you think so far? I know tons of people hated the sequels, i have mixed feeling, however Kiefer Sutherlands brother is incredibly attractive so he made the cut for my story. Hope your enjoying. Please leave any suggestions or ideas you may have, and take a second to review! :D How do you think Avery and the boys should meet up?**


	3. First Encounters

The sky was a pretty purple and pink with grey darkening clouds. The air was a bit foggy it was cooler than usual at the board walk. Avery managed to escape her brother and the motley crew early in the afternoon. The sun was setting now and the younger kids were being taken home at the hands of their parents, for the arrival of lost souls.

She hadnt thought much more of Shanes word from the night before, they were just fluff to fill her head with, but she was aching for a change. She wanted her brother to see she wasnt so breakable, and the other guys that she wasnt an easy peice of meat.

She stepped over yellowed paper cups and half eaten carnival food that lay on the pavement to go through a few of the tent shops scattered about the board walk. She stopped a few times and looked through a few bracelets and rings, she put them on and continued on her way leaving the poor saps without a clue. She came upon a tent with a few sun glasses. She tried a few on looking through the mirror until more people came to make the place a little busier. She turned away keeping a pair on until taking a few paces forward before slipping them inside her jacket. She didn't get far before she heard someone yell after her. She ignored it and continued walking casually between everyone. She felt a hand pulling at her shoulder. The guy from the sunglasses tent pulled at her roughly. "Give em back!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked pulling away.

"The glasses I know you took em girl! Give em back before I get security." The kid was tall maybe 5'10, larger than Greg and a little bulky, his hair was short, he wore a dirty wife beater and faded jeans with a hole on the left knee, and tattered chuck Taylors.

"Listen, I didn't take anything." She slipped her hands into her pockets feeling the lenses of the sunglasses, she smiled. "Now why don't you just go back, find me when you're off okay?" She turned away again and took only four steps before she felt a tough yank at her arm. "HEY!" She yelled taking a quick swing at the guys face only managing to smack at his chin. "Back off buffoon!" His nostrils flared before he grabbed her by the shoulders lifting her up a bit. She struggled rising to the tips of her toes.

In what felt like an instant there he was, the boy with the curls from the night before. "She said she didn't have them, I suggest you let her go." He had the punk by the hair pulling his head back quickly, the boy let go out of shock for a second. He knew him; he was one of the four you never messed with.

"Sorry man, sorry, I didn't know she was yours!"

Marko pushed him ahead hard; the boy fell to the ground a few inches in front of Avery's feet. He scampered up running back to that tent.

Avery looked at the boy in amazement. He was beautiful! Those eyes, that smirk of a smile, those long curls, jacket. She smiled up at him. "Thank you." The words managed to escape her lips after what felt like an eternity of staring. "So I'm yours, huh?"

Marko smiled shaking his head before he looked over her, she was simple and small, rather short, her eyes were hazel, she wore a blue dress with small white flowers all over it with an oversized leather jacket with studs around the collar and an improvised epilate on the left shoulder, and lace shoes. Her hair was a light auburn color that fell half way down her back in small curls, her skin was olive colored and she had a dimple on her left cheek when she smiled. She was average at best but he wanted her. He walked along and expected her to fallow and of course she did. "Sure."

Avery fallowed trying to keep up without looking like a complete puppy. "I'm Avery."

"Marko."

"I remember you from yesterday, on the carousel."

"Oh yeah, you with those losers, right?" Marko asked knowing the answer to his question already. He had fallowed her home afterwards, she stayed with Shane's pets.

Avery smiled as she noticed him slowing down allowing as her to walk beside him now instead of behind him. "Hah, yes, that was me. Those guys are really my brother's friends more so than mine."

Marko looked down at her and smirked, "That so?"

Avery nodded her head and felt her cheeks grown hot as he looked at her. "Where is your little group?" She asked, "Shouldn't the little one not travel alone?" She asked a bit worried her teasing would just make him leave.

He stopped beside a gate than led up to the Ferris wheel, "Guess I could tell you the same." He liked her; she was careful with her words but still a little bold. He leaned closer to her pushing her a little against the bars of the gate. "Why are you alone?"

"Shopping." She replied with a smile as she pulled the sunglasses out of her pocket. She liked his attention, she was never so confident with anyone, she would usually be like a turtle hiding back in her shell if someone like this gave her a second look, she was just kid to everyone, but when she stood beside him…she felt different, it felt good, normal, like it was right. She opened the pair of sunglasses and cautiously moved them over his eyes. "I like them better on you." His eyes now hid behind the black lenses but that smile was still there. Avery bit her bottom lip and looked away a second. She saw Luka walking behind Shane who had a pixie blonde under his arm, while Luka's eyes scanned the place.

Avery dipped down under Marko's Arm. "I have to go." She said and took a few steps the side.

"Hey," Marko grabbed her hand; her palms were sweaty and warm. "Are you going to be around later, or tomorrow? Maybe I can take you for a ride."

Avery wrapped her fingers around Marko's, sneakily holding his hand. "Yeah I'd love to." She heard her name being yelled. Luka saw her. She looked over to them as did Marko. She saw Shane narrow his eyes and his lips purse into a frown looking from her to Marko. Luka only made a get the hell over here face. It was common. "See you tomorrow Marko." He let her hand go and walked off. "Tomorrow."


	4. Working Girl

Avery walked alongside Luka as he continued pestering her about the night before. "I don't need a baby-sitter Luka." She interrupted him.

"Well obviously you do. That creep could have kidnapped you and you could have been on that missing people bulletin board."

"But it didn't happen, and he wasn't creepy in the least. Like I said he helped me."

"Oh was it super romantical?" Luka teased knowing that admiration in her voice.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." She looked up at the sun was barely setting, "Why do we always come to the boardwalk, isn't there anything else to do in Santa Carla? I mean geese we come here almost every single night."

"It's to prove we're locals, not tourist."

Avery looked over to him wondering if he was actually serious. "Locals only." She whispered. She stopped in front of a red and white help wanted sign in front of Max's video. She turned to Luka and smiled. "My birthday is in a week," she raised her eyebrow

"No." Luka simply said and continued through the crowd.

Avery didn't move and watched him get ahead a little before realizing she was not fallowing him. "Why not? We need money Luka, if we ever want to move out."

"What happened to staying with Shane?" He asked

"I know you're only pulling my leg with that, and even if we did it would be nice to not have to steal for things I want Luka, I mean I wouldn't mind wearing something that isn't completely oversized and from a thrift store." She whined. She turned to walk in the store before he could stop her she went in and found a guy with oversized glasses and a bow tie. "Hi!" She smiled. "I'm Avery." She let out her hand to shake his.

"Well hello, Avery. What can I help you with? We have the best video selection in all of Santa Carla."

Luka walked in and saw Avery already turning on her charm. "Actually I was wondering about a job? I saw your help wanted sign. I was hoping I could apply."

Max looked her over a moment. "Oh really? Well, dear how old are you? I do need a day person."

"I'll be sixteen next week, and I'm a super awesome day person."

He smiled. "Well you do seem to be quite the charmer, tell you what how about your start next week, the day you turn sixteen?"

"Really!?" She squeaked, that was way too easy. "Thank you! Thank you! You will not be sorry."

* * *

Marko sat against the raining above a bonfire with the rest of the boys, David was puffing away at a cigarette and while Paul and Dwayne tapped to the beat of the song playing on a boom box not too far away. He hadn't mentioned the girl to them yet. He wasn't even sure she would be important. Nevertheless she was on his mind most the night; she seemed a little too interesting to kill, at least right away. And to top it off she was one of those Shane followers, being around her was bound to start little action, and things had been so dull as of lately. He was worried his lethargy was coming all too soon in his life. What if he spent the next hundred years jaded and board, their was only so many girls and partying to do until things got repetitive and boring. Weren't only mortals supposed to go through things like this? He shook his head getting rid of those thought.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a ride." He said getting up leaving the guys.

"I'll go with you Bro." Paul said and shot up to fallow him. "What's your rush?"

"There is none." Marko got on his bike revving the engine watching some passersby before he started off Paul fallowing behind him, it didn't take long for him to find her. She was walking out of Max's store with that brother of hers.

"Luka you can go now, I'm just going to go down to the beach," Luka was hesitant to leave her alone. "No creeps, scouts honor." She held up two fingers and crossed her heart. He walked off slowly looking back every so often before she started scanning the crowd for Marko, it wasn't long before she heard the rev of a motorcycle and saw him pull up, his some of the patches and tassels on his jacket shined in the fluorescent light surrounding the store.

Paul fallowed behind a little confused where Marko stopped.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi." She held her hand in front of her clasping them together. "You drive a death trap cool." She said

He chuckled and put the break on and went to her as Paul still looked a little confused. "This is Paul."

Avery looked over at him and smiled. "Hello, I'm Avery."

Paul smiled, "Cool, Marko's never mentioned you." He said as he got off his bike and began to circle her. "I don't understand why he wouldn't though," He looked over to Marko. "You were gonna keep her all to yourself huh?"

"Is he always so selfish?" Avery asked crossing her arms smirking at him. "I don't mind being shared."

Paul laughed. "If only you knew."

"Paul." Marko interrupted, "I was actually just going to take Avery for a ride. Why don't you and the guys watch that skunk pack for me, one of them 's her brother."

"Ahh, I see I get the hint. You kids have fun." Paul said giving Marko a playful punch in the arm. "Bye, Avery."

Avery waved as she leaned a little closer to Marko as Paul sped off. "I like him, he's interesting."

"Let's go." Marko took her hand and she felt her palms immediately sweat. He helped her on the bike. "You're in for a good time." He said before bring the engine of his bike to life.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! I was thinking of Maybe doing a cross over of one of my other stories, maybe Alina, will be in this?**


End file.
